The ability to manipulate the murine genome by the introduction of foreign genes or the modification of endogenous genes has offered researchers a potent tool to establish animal models for human diseases. The overall goal of the Transgenic Core is to allow SPORE investigators to manipulate the murine genome to create animal models for the investigation of the development of prostate cancer. Once animal models are established, SPORE investigators can use these animals to develop and evaluate the potential of therapeutic agents for the cure and prevention of prostate cancer. During the last three years the Transgenic Core has produced transgenics by the microinjection of DNA into the pronucleus of th one cell mouse embryo. First, the Transgenic Core produced mice to evaluate the potential of specific promoter elements in targeting gene expression to the prostate. Once the investigators identified the DNA elements that would target gene expression to the prostate, the Transgenic Core has generated transgenic animals with oncogenes under the control of these prostate specific elements. In doing so, the Transgenic Core has produced transgenic mice which develop prostate cancer. The Transgenic Core will continue to produce transgenic mice by DNA microinjection in order to allow investigators to evaluate the usefulness of potential models for prostate cancer. In addition, the Transgenic Core will expand to allow investigators to take advantage of Embryonic Stem Cell technology to investigate the role of specific regulatory proteins in the development of prostate cancer. The Transgenic Core will also continue to serve as a resource to preserve the animal models already established by SPORE investigators.